Lightning
by I'll be back in June
Summary: Draco is five and scared because there is a thunderstorm late at night, he goes to his father, Lucius, for comfort. NOT, I repeat, NOT Malfoycest, even if it may seem like it VERY slightly, it's not.
1. Original Version

Anyways, the reason I wrote this is kinda' simple, kinda' complicated, I was bored, because we were having bad thunderstorms one night, and my dad wouldn't let me on the computer, so I thought up this. Also, when I was seven or something and we were at my grandparents for one holiday or another, there was a thunderstorm and I was freaked out (I was such a scaredy-cat back then) and my dad took me in the sunroom (the kind of room with big window on almost all sides) and he turned out the light and we watched the lightning, it really calmed me down, and I'm not afraid of storms anymore (duh!).

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Large, bright bolts of lightning snaked their way down from the sky striking things on the ground and sending out thunderously loud sounds (thunder, lol). It was late, around midnight at the Malfoy Manor, which was currently quite empty, just Lucius, Draco, and a few house-elves. Narcissa Malfoy was on vacation at a rather expensive, private summer cottage in France.

Draco, at the young age of five, was still terrified of thunderstorms. He pulled the blankets over his head and tried to sleep but he could still faintly see light from the flashes, and hear the loud rumbling of the thunder. He decided, instead of staying by himself to go see his father, the only one who knew of his fear of thunderstorms.

Lucius, at that moment was sitting in his room, wearing a pair of muggle pajamas that he only wore because they were more comfortable. He had a novel open in his lap and was sitting in bed reading when he heard a light tap on the door. Looking up and tucking his long, silver hair behind his ears, he said "Enter."

The door opened. Not surprisingly, Draco was standing at the door.

"You couldn't sleep because of the storm?" Lucius asked, already knowing the answer. Draco nodded, and Lucius climbed out of his bed and walked over to his small son, who barely came up to his waist, and picked him up. Draco wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Instead of walking back towards the bed, his father walked out of the room and downstairs, towards the sun room at the far southern side of the Manor (which was perched on the side of a hill) overlooking a meadow and hill that lead to a rather prominent mountain range.

Lucius sat on the couch with his small son sitting in his lap. He turned out the light and Draco buried his face in the crook of his father's neck, not wanting to see that lightning.

"Draco. Look up." Lucius ordered gently. Draco looked up at the skylight and out the windows, the lightning actually looked pretty. He felt safe with his father and loved the "show" the storm was giving them. After a while he felt sleepy and rested his head against his father's chest.

"Thanks, Daddy." Draco said quietly, "I'm not scared anymore." Lucius tightened his grip on Draco before whispering "Good." And gently kissing his forehead before falling asleep on the couch in the sunroom holding his small son, who he had recently helped conquer, at the present time, his biggest fear.

Okay, I'm remembering more details about my dad doing this for me; we sat on a sofa with his arm around my shoulder watching the storm for about ten minutes before we went back to the main room. It was Christmas Eve, and we were in the sunroom during that crappy time between dinner and opening presents.

By the way, this belongs in the Sappy Crap category.


	2. Rewritten Version

OK, I didn't think I did particularly well on Lightning, so I rewrote it. Disclaimer is the same, I own nothing.

Summer 1985, Wiltshire

Draco Malfoy, at the young age of five, had only one major fear; thunderstorms. Being summer, storms were rather common, and shortly after midnight a rather nasty one blew in. Lighting lit up the whole sky making other buildings in the distance appear blue. Thunder created explosion-like sounds all around the house, shaking the old window panes. Draco pulled the covers up over his head and held his teddy bear close (I can just picture him having a teddy bear at that age). After a particularly loud boom of thunder, Draco leapt out of bed and ran down the hall to his father's room.

Lucius was sitting in bed reading. Although the storm did not frighten him, the thunder was making it absolutely impossible to sleep. Lucius was the only one who knew about Draco's fear of thunderstorms, and after he heard a rather loud boom of thunder, he closed his novel and waited. About ten seconds later, Draco burst into the room and jumped up onto his father's bed, throwing his arms around Lucius's neck.

Lucius wrapped his arms around Draco, as Draco climbed into his father's lap. "It's ok, Draco, the storm isn't gonna hurt you." Lucius said, rubbing his hand in a circle on Draco's back, helping to calm the boy down. Draco nodded and pulled away from his father from a moment to grab the teddy bear which was on the bed about a foot away from them, before cuddling back up to his father. They sat there for a few minutes before Lucius spoke. "I have an idea, it might help you with your fear, Draco." He said standing up and pulling Draco up into his arms.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Draco asked as he put his legs around his father's middle and one arm around Lucius' neck, the other still holding his teddy tight.

"Downstairs, to the sunroom." Lucius said, carrying Draco out of the bedroom. Draco buried his face in his father's shoulder as soon as they left the room. For some reason, the only place Draco felt safe in storms, was with Lucius in Lucius' bedroom. They walked downstairs and into the sunroom.

Lucius sat down on one of the plush couches Narcissa had insisted they buy. Draco was in his father's lap, still clutching his teddy and refusing to look up.

"Draco…look up, I promise it won't be scary, I'm right here." He said softly. Draco looked out the many windows. Seeing the lighting this time was different. It wasn't scary; it was beautiful, almost creating art in the sky. The thunder was still a little frightening, but after a while, that wasn't scary either.

By three in the morning, the thunder and lightning were gone and there was only soft rain. Too exhausted to go back upstairs, Lucius conjured a blanket and wrapped it around himself and Draco who was half asleep in his lap, still holding on to the teddy bear.

"M'not scared anymore." Draco said sleepily "Thanks Daddy…" Draco said smiling, and then yawning.

Lucius smiled. "Good night, Draco, I love you." He said kissing Draco's forehead softly.

"G'night Daddy, love you too." Draco said softly before falling asleep, his head resting on his father's chest.

So…The End! Do you think I did better on this one? I think I did…Review please!

Also, the idea to re-write it came to me after a thunderstorm a few weeks ago. Our air-condtioning was broken so we had every last window in the house, wide open. At 4am…big thunderstorm starts. After running around the house closing windows, I couldn't get back to sleep and my thoughts drifted to this story, so I decided to re-write it. I didn't get around to actually doing it until now. And it is 3am, so I am going to bed.


End file.
